1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to an integrated circuit (IC) package receptacle, in which with descent of an actuator a plurality of contacts are pushed down to be connected to or released from leads of an IC package.
2. Prior Art
U.S. Pat. No. 4,715,823 discloses an IC package receptacle in which, with descent of an actuator, pressure bearing portions of a plurality of contacts are pushed down by a pushing surface of the actuator against an elastic force to bring the contacts into and out of contact with IC package leads.
In this IC package receptacle, however, all the contacts are pushed down collectively by a single, uniformly shaped pushing surface. Therefore, the pushing load tends to be extremely increased with an increase of the number of IC package lead poles and also of the number of IC package receptacle contact poles.
Usually, the pushing surface for pushing down the pressure bearing portions of the contacts is an inclined surface. In this case, the pushing load (i.e., the operating force required for the actuator to push down all the contacts) varies with the pushing stroke of the actuator as shown by curve L2 in FIG. 10. The curve has a very high peak P2.